Will There be Tears?
by SilverCyanide
Summary: It's a Ron and Hermione fic. That's all I'm going to say. [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Day Before

I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

* * *

**Will There be Tears?**

Ron's pov

It was the day before valentines day. I knew I had to find the perfect valentine for Hermione. I couldn't find anything that seemed right. They said thing like "Will you be my valentine?" or "I love you." There weren't any "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I will ask you this now. Will you marry me?" I wanted a card just like that, but I couldn't find any. Then I thought "what if I made her a card? I ran to my room and got right to work.

* * *

Hermione's pov 

The day before valentines day. I had just finished Ron's valentine card and this is what it said.

"Ron, I love you. I hope you do too. I love you with all my heart and I ask you this. Will you be my valentine?" then it had some hearts on it that said things like I love you, and you're very special. I would give him my valentine tomorrow morning, first thing. I went to bed happily.

* * *

Ron's pov 

I got out some red paper and made a big heart. Inside it I wrote "Hermione I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will ask you this now." I decide that I would get down on my knees and propose. I was much more professional. At that I went to sleep waiting for the big day.

* * *

I know it's short. Please don't hurt me. I wanted to leave the suspense for another chapter. It's more fun that way. Also I will give you a Free cookie if you review. Thanks. 


	2. Valentines, chocolate, and love

Not own any part of Harry Potter.

death627: yes they are in 7th grade. I can't believe I forgot that.

* * *

**Valentines, chocolate, and love**

Ron's pov

It was Valentines Day. The big day. I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to breakfast. I was so nervous. I hade the valentine in my books. I would hide it and then give it to her. I sat down at the far end of the table and had breakfast. Hermione sat down next to me. I said hi, finished my breakfast and ran back to my room.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I woke up. It was Valentines Day. I was really nervous. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if, what if was all I could think. I finally got ready and went down to breakfast. I saw Ron and went to sit next to him. I was only there for a few minutes when he left. I wondered why. I finished my breakfast and went to get ready for class.

* * *

Ron's pov

It was almost time for class. During class we would pass out valentines. That's when I would do it. Then I went to class. Valentine tucked inside of my book, I waited. Finally the rest of the class started to file in. Hermione came in and sat down next to me. Same spot as always. I felt my face getting red and I couldn't help but feel nervous. It was almost time for class to start and for us to pass out our valentines.

* * *

Hermione's pov

I rushed off to class. I made it there just as everyone was filing in. I went in and took my seat next to Ron. I couldn't wait, although I was very nervous and a little scared. Class was about to start.

* * *

Ron's pov

Class started. I waited just a little bit and went over to Hermione.

" Here," I said giving her my valentine. She handed me one as well. I quickly read it. I couldn't believe my eyes. She loved me too. I was fighting back tears. So was Hermione. Then I did it. I took the ring out of my robe pocket, got down on my knee and said it. Everyone was looking and I said it.

" Hermione, I love you. And I want to know. Will you marry me?" it was the simplest question in the world, but yet the most difficult one too.

There were stares from the others as they waited for a reply.

With tears in her eyes she answered " yes I will." And that was all she needed to say. Everyone started clapping. I had never been happier in my life. Class ended. And we all left, acting like nothing had happened.

* * *

Hermione's pov

When class started I passed out my valentines. Ron approached me. He gave me his valentine and I gave him mine.

It said…

" Hermione I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will ask you this now…" and that was how it ended. I was so relieved that we had the same feelings. Suddenly he pulled a box out of his robe, got down on his knee and said this…

" Hermione I love you. And I want to know. Will you marry me?"

It was so amazing and I was so stunned. I started to cry with joy, and gave him a reply.

" Yes I will." Was all I had to say. Then class ended and we all left like any normal day.

* * *

So what do you think? please review, and if you do (which you should) then i will send you a FREE cookie.


	3. Was This Right?

I do not own any part of Harry Potter.

* * *

Was This Right?

Ron's pov

She said yes. I can't believe it. My crush and I are going to get married. This is amazing. I didn't think she would say yes. All of my life I always thought that we were so different. She was smart, pretty, talented, kind. She was perfect. Unlike me. I'm ugly, not that good of a student, and can't do anything right. But she said yes. Maybe she sees it differently. Oh-well. I am so happy. I have to tell my siblings.

When I went down to lunch today I saw Ginny.

"Ginny, guess what?" I asked her.

"You just got a good grade in potions?" she said sarcastically.

"No. I'm going to get married."

Ginny was speechless for a moment, but then started off very fast…

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo happy for you. Let me guess, Hermione. You two will be so happy together. We have to tell mom. Promise to right her a letter? 'Cause if you don't I'll write her one. I can't believe it." She finally stopped talking and I had time to answer.

"Yes, it's Hermione. I will write mom a letter, so don't write her one, okay? Now let's go have lunch." We went off and joined the others at the table.

* * *

Hermione's pov

It can't be true. Am I really getting married to Ron? I am? This is the happiest day of my life. At least I think it is. But was this really the right thing to do? I wonder. Should I really marry him? I love him and all, but is this the right thing to do? I mean he's handsome, smart, generous what more could I want. Should I marry him? Is it too soon for a wedding? What will our future be like? Was this a good idea? I guess I already made up my mind. Oh! Look at the time. I better get down to lunch.

* * *

I know it's short. Please don't hurt me. I can't think of anything else and I need to work on my poetry report, or my mom will hurt me. Got that? Remember review and you will get a FREE cookie! 


	4. How would you know?

I own all of the Harry Potter characters. Pigs can fly. I hate Avril Lavinge. Spaghetti tastes horrible. (In case you don't get it, I don't own anything.)

By the way I am really sorry for not updating for a while. I'll try to be quicker now. I have a few projects due soon that I've been working on recently. Once I'm finished with those I'll try and update more. Plus I had an extreme case of writers block.

* * *

**How would you know?**

Narrator:

This is a few months later, at their wedding.

* * *

Ron's pov 

To day's the wedding. I can't believe I'm getting married to Hermione. I mean, I've had a crush on her since the first time I saw her, but I never thought that we would actually get married one day. I thought that it was just a dream that I had. I never dreamed that it would happen. I can't wait.

* * *

Hermione's pov 

Oh My GOSH! I can't believe that I am really getting married. This is so amazing. I can't believe that the boy I'd been crushing on since first year was going to marry me.

* * *

Narrator: 

The wedding started soon afterwards. This scene is the "kiss the bride" scene.

* * *

Ron's pov 

"You may now kiss the bride" was one of the most wonderful things he had heard in his life. He kissed the bride. It was amazing. The first time he had kissed Hermione. It wasn't his first kiss ever, though. It was hard to think that just a year ago Hermione was dating other boys and made me feel like I wasn't even there. Boy, I can't imagine what life was like for Hermione when I told her this. I guess she was shocked and probably hated me for getting in the way of her love life. I mean what if she only married me, because she felt she had to. Because we are best friends.

* * *

Hermione's pov 

I kissed Ron. And I had to admit he was a pretty good kisser. I was amazed that I had actually married Ron. I mean I wanted to and every thing, but I just didn't expect him to ask me to marry him. Well we are best friends. I mean I used to dream about this day, about my wedding day. And before I came to Hogwarts I dreamed about many guys I would marry, but when I came to Hogwarts… when I came to Hogwarts every time I had that dream it was with Ron. Well there's no turning back now.

* * *

Narrator: 

For the rest of the evening everything went well. Well mostly everything. As you can imagine all of the Weasley family was there. And I may say that a few of the members of the family were jealous. For one real reason. Ron had gotten married and they hadn't. The jealous ones were Fred, George, and Percy. Especially Percy. You see Fred and George weren't married yet, but were planning on getting married within the next year. But Percy… well Percy was so grumpy that nobody seemed to like him anymore. Not his X-girl friend, not his old friends, not even his family liked him very much. So Percy (A/N who as all of my dear readers should know) was much older than Ron and was jealous of his younger brother getting married before he did. Now while Fred and George did took this chance to tease their little brother they also used it to start planning their weddings. Of course they were jealous of Ron, so they teased him, telling them he was turning into Percy and growing up. This didn't seem to bother Ron much, because he had a come back of his own. He couldn't be turning into Percy, because Percy didn't have a girlfriend, wasn't married, and wasn't planning on getting married.

* * *

Now as I said Percy was jealous, too. So while the Twins were teasing Ron and the others were having a good time he came up with a plan to make Ron's life miserable. And little did Percy know what trouble he would get himself and the rest of the family into.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

* * *

Ah, I love cliffhangers. (As long as I'm writing the story or as long as there's another chapter to the story I'm reading.) 

And a BIG thanks to all of my reviewers who have been so patient and waited day after day for me to update. I love you guys.

Hands out organic cookies that ChoFrog09 bought someplace that I stole from her lunchbox and fresh baked chocolate chip cookies that I stole from Patti's tray of cookies that she brought to school.

* * *

By the way go read ChoFrog09's stories, review them. And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell her that I had to take the cookies for a very important reason and that she shouldn't hate me for it and also that she shouldn't kill me, because then all of my reviewers would be waiting very patiently for me to update and I never would, because I would be dead. 

Thanks again to my loyal reviewers.

* * *

P.S.

The little blue review button is your friend and if you review you will get a FREE cookie.


	5. Percy's Plan

Thanks to all of you guys who read and reviewed.

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters so don't sue me… cuz all you'll get is…two beads a piece of string and some pocket lint.

* * *

Percy's Plan…

Percy's POV

STUPID RON! He just got out of school and he's already getting married! I'm still single. Well I'll make his life miserable…

* * *

2 hours later…

Percy's POV

It's ready. I can put my plan into action tonight…

* * *

1:43 a.m.

Narrator:

It was at this time on July 23 that Percy snuck out of his room (he was still living with his parents cuz he is single and all) and carefully and quietly walked over to the room Hermione was staying in (Her and Ron are at the Burrow cuz they just got married and haven't really figured out where to live yet). He listened at the door to see if she was asleep. She sounded asleep so he carefully and quietly entered. She was sound asleep. He crept in and carefully and picked her up. He was strong. (Keep that in mind…). He bind and gagged her and left a note on the bed that said she had be taken for unknown reasons by Armed Claw (That's what Percy calls himself but nobody else knows that.) He got on one of the brooms that he and his brothers used to use and carefully took her to an unknown location. He left her there blind folded as well. He went back home and laid in bed thinking about how sorry Ron would be when his beloved Hermione was found missing that morning…

* * *

MORE CLIFF HANGERS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

But there's more…

If you review I'll send you a free cookie. And remember the little blue review button is your friend. Sorry if this chapter is too short.


	6. Why? WHY?

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had summer camp and stuff but the week after this I get to stay home so I'll probably update all my stories then.

This chapter is dedicated to Nicole (ChoFrog09) and her crush Ned (even though he's like really her boy friend cuz he likes her and she likes him but Nicole doesn't like it when I call him her boy friend.) Who recently moved across town, which isn't very far but it is in a completely different school district so it's like a whole different world. NOTE TO NICOLE: Remember to read the bonus at the end of this chapter. I wrote that just for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I READ HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE in three days and I only read one hour the day it came out. WHY DUMBLEDORE! WHY!

/ narrator in the middle of a persons pov.

* * *

WHY? WHY?

"RON! RON!" Ginny yelled. "WAKE UP!"

"Grrug" Ron replied and put his pillow over his head.

Ginny then stepped on his foot (actually it was more like she jumped on his foot) And Ron sprang out of bed immediately.

"Come on Ron! Time for breakfast. Go wake up Hermione, I'll get Harry."

Now as much as Ron wanted to go wake Hermione he DID NOT WANT Ginny to go wake Harry, because her knew that if she did they would be in that room for a long time snogging.

"No. How about I go wake Harry and you go and wake Hermione? Now GO!"

Ginny tried to say something but Ron had already walked away.

* * *

Ginny's pov: 

I guess I'll have to go wake Hermione then. I really wish I could have gotten to wake Harry. I mean after all it's just a matter of time until we get married. Harry even said so himself. /As she came to the door she opened it/ "Hermione?" That's odd she's not in here. /Then Ginny saw a piece of paper on the floor/ _Dear member of the Weasley family, your beloved Hermione has been taken for reasons unknown to an unknown location._

–_The Armed Claw. /_ Ginny read this note and was shocked, confused and worried. / Where was Hermione? Is she in trouble? Or is this all a joke my brothers are playing on me? They think that I wouldn't suspect the trick because Ron had another reason for me to come wake her up. Well better not play along…just in case. /You see although Ginny wanted to believe that this was all a joke her brothers were playing on her some part of her, a very small part, knew the truth. And as much as she told her self that it was all just a joke she just couldn't believe herself. And before she even could think about stopped herself, before she could even think about how her brothers would make fun of her if this was all a joke she bolted out of the room and down the stairs shrieking "Hermione's gone! Hermione's gone!"

* * *

"Wadda ya mean she's gone?" Ron asked. 

Ginny's pov (still)

Ron can be so thick headed some times. (Rolls eyes) " I mean, she's not in her room, and she's not upstairs, and there was a note on the floor of her room saying that she had been taken somewhere by The Armed Claw!"

"Gins you can stop joking. Just get Hermione down here." Ron told her.

"I'm serious. She's not in her room. I have the note right here. See for your self's."

* * *

Narrator 

Ginny set the note on the table and all of them gathered around it. Once the note was read they were all quite until suddenly Ron burst out "She can't be gone, she just can't be." And then as though thinking that they were all playing a trick on him he started calling "Hermione. HERMIONE! Come down here." But he and everyone else knew it was a waste of time and energy, Hermione had been taken and that was a fact.

* * *

ENDING FOR NICOLE: 

Ned woke up on Friday the 5th of August. He was in a ware house someplace far away. There were only two windows and all you could see was fog. He tried to move but he couldn't. He looked around. He saw but one other person with him. A girl with slightly wavy brown hair who face he couldn't see. She was tied up just like him. From the sight of her he became happy and nervous. It was Nicole… or so he thought. Then relieved to be stuck someplace with the girl he loved so much he called out her name as loudly as he could to make sure she heard him.

"NICOLE!"

The girl immediately woke but when she looked up Ned saw not the shocked face of Nicole that he thought he would see but instead the face of a girl perhaps 6 or 7 years older than him and the face to him was completely new.

"SHH! You'll surely cause attention buy screaming. This factory is abandoned and is supposed to be really quite." said a boy who looked about 11 year older than him with red hair and freckles.

Ned, who is very smart, knew when to keep quite for his own good so he was quite for the rest of a while trying to figure out where he was.

* * *

Well there you have it. Chapter six. I hope it was long enough for you.

Thanks to my loyal reviewers. Just because I dedicated this chapter to Nicole doesn't mean I don't appreciate you too. Plus I know Nicole so that kinda helped her get a chapter dedicate to her, and the fact that she dedicate a story to me.

And toNicole if you don't read this within a week that it is posted you have to (a) Get me my ten bucks from Caitlin that she owes me because I ate 50 of the spicy chips at Suzanna's B-day party and (b) you will have to pay me a fine of $2.13.

Please Review! Remember the little blue review button is your friend and if you review you will get a free cookie!


End file.
